1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat exchange units for use in an air conditioning system. Particularly, this invention relates to a wire guide utilized in combination with a fan orifice defining a controls area for directing and protecting electrical wires passing from the control area over and around the heat exchanger and fan of the unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioning systems for conditioning residences and other interior spaces frequently utilize a combination of components such that the condenser unit of an air conditioning system is located outside of the residence and the evaporator unit of the system is located in communication with the interior space to be cooled. In a heat pump application the system might have an outdoor heat exchanger located about the enclosure and an interior heat exchange unit in communication with the interior space to be conditioned. These systems further utilize a compressor and appropriate expansion valves and piping such that heat energy may be transferred either to the region to be heated or from the region to be cooled. Each outdoor unit has an electric motor and fan associated therewith such that the outdoor air may be drawn through the heat exchanger of the unit. This air typically flows through a grille upon either entering the unit or being discharged from the unit. A conventional heat exchange unit includes a controls area wherein various electrical components may be mounted. To conform with Underwriters Laboratories safety requirements, this controls area is usually a segregated contained area defined by various sheet metal members. Electrical components such as relays, wiring terminals, transformers, printed circuit boards, capacitors and other electrical components are located within such an area. From this area electrical wires extend to components of the heat exchange unit which are located remote therefrom and which require electrical power for operation, condition sensing or performing some other function. In many outdoor heat exchange units a compressor and fan motor both require electrical connections to the control box area.
The present invention relates to a heat exchange unit wherein the heat exchanger extends circumferentially about the unit and the compressor is located with the heat exchanger at the bottom of the unit. The controls area of the unit is mounted at the top of the unit between the fan orifice and the exterior of the unit. For power wiring to the compressor or for other wiring to other components located within the unit such as a reversing valve in a heat pump, a pressure sensor or other valve or sensing device it is necessary that electrical wire extend from the controls area across and around the heat exchanger and between the heat exchanger and the fan. To protect the wiring from wear against a rough heat exchange surface or from contact with a rotating fan as well as to secure the integrity and prevent electrical shock this wire guide has been developed.